


Dents

by Gamzbee



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Horn Stimulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzbee/pseuds/Gamzbee
Summary: It had been a month since Equius had come by to fix Tavros's legs, but something's up with Equius.





	

Tavros was laying lazily on his couch, waiting for a fellow troll to arrive. It had been almost a month since Equius supplied him with his current metal prosthetics. He had set up a date to come evaluate Tavros's condition at the end of his previous visit. His current legs were losing their luster. They were starting to rust at the soles of his feet and near his hips. Oftentimes, when he'd walk, he would hear a faint squeak in his ear. It annoyed him to no end to begin with, but he eventually got used to it.

Whenever Equius did visit, Tavros would make sure his presence was a pleasant one. Even though Equius exuded profuse amounts of sweat, he loved having his company none-the-less. He also knew Equius could be pitifully rude about the hemospectrum caste system. Even so, he was never a bit displeased with the company that Equius indulged him with. Something about having a friend like Equius made Tavros feel special. He knew that Equius was "STRONG", and even though he thought that those lower than him in the caste system should be subservient to himself, he would always do thoughtful favors for practically anyone. Tavros believed that if he didn't truly care, then why would he waste his time helping Tavros with his crippling situations?

He pondered if Equius was in a good mood today. Hopefully, because if not, he knew Equius could unintentionally harm him. He knew Equius could fly into bouts of rage over the most miniscule issues. Once, Equius was fitting one of the robotic legs on Tavros and a bolt popped off. The bolt hit Tavros in the cheek and scraped it. He winced as he bled, and when he looked up at Equius, he was grimacing. He shot up off of his stool and punched the nearby wall. He left a deep, wide breach in the drywall. He just watched as Equius flew off the handle and lost his cool. Tavros really hoped today would be at least mildly enjoyable for him.

"hMM," He thought. "i WONDER IF i SHOULD, CHECK THEM OUT A LITTLE,,," He used his slightly muscular arms to situate his feeble lower portion to sit up on the couch. He placed his hands under the base of his metallic right thigh slightly above the knee. He pulled up and felt something gash his hip near his groin. "gAH," He exclaimed in pain from the laceration that gouged his groin. He growled in a low tone as rust colored blood trickled down his robotic leg. "dARN IT," He found a broken piece of glass wedged between the couch cushions. He could tell it was from one of the glasses of milk he had poured for Equius the last time he visited. He wasn't sure if he'd have the heart to tell him, though. He was afraid that he might fly off the handle again. Tavros placed a blanket over where the glass cut him.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door. He could tell by the involuntarily excessive force that it was definitely Equius. "tHE DOOR IS UNLOCKED," He heard the hinges of the door squeak as he opened it. "Good evening, lowb100d." He greeted. "hI, eQUIUS," Tavros let a small smile curl onto his lips. "I presume my presence is welcome to you as well?" He smirked. Tavros's face flushed a little at his 'almost smile'. "uH, yEAH," He smiled more noticeably as Equius used his foot to push the door closed. He was wearing a belt with tools lined along it. Tavros counted at least four wrenches. "wHY DO YOU, hAVE SO MANY WRENCHES," He pointed at them. He set down the legs that accompanied the many tools he had brought with him. "They are imperative that I have them for this task." "oH,"

"Shall we begin?" He inquired adjusting his broken glasses. "uM, yEAH, oF COURSE," Tavros spread his legs apart just enough that Equius could squeeze in between them. Equius grabbed his left automaton leg and loosened a bolt near the hip. As he worked, Equius's elbow came dangerously close to Tavros's crotch. "uHH," He thought. His face flushed a light tint of rust. He peered over at Equius and noticed he was perspiring a bit. Strands of his bodily fluids inched down his arms, face, and the back of his neck. He was breathing heavily and somewhat rapidly. Tavros also noticed that Equius was blushing as well. Yet even though it was fainter than his, it was still noticeable. "uM, eQUIUS," Tavros could barely conceal a stutter. "Yes?" He answered. "aRE YOU, uH, oKAY," "Of course. I am merely tired from my recent e%ercising." He refocused on the work at hand. Tavros closed his eyes and laid his head on the plush, olive green pillow under him.

Once Equius had finished replacing Tavros's old prosthetics, he peered over at Tavros. He was asleep. His mouth was slightly agape with a smidge of drool trickling down his cheek. Equius tapped his cheek as gently as he could to wake him up. "gAHH," Tavros sat up with the speed of a firing bullet. "oWW," He looked at Equius with a scowling expression on his face. He suddenly noticed something off about Equius. Was he.....crying? "I...am in need of a towel. Please." He looked away from the bull-horned troll. Tavros had never seen Equius cry before. "uHH, aRE YOU, oKAY," He questioned. "I'm fine, Nitram." He replied. There was a rasp in his answer. The fault in his voice worried Tavros. "tHERE IS, oNE ON THE TABLE," He pointed to the blue towel on the oak coffee table near the front door. Equius stepped towards the table and grabbed the large rag. Tavros observed Equius from behind as he dabbed the towel on his arms, neck, and forehead. He discerned something peculiar on Equius's shorts. It dawned on him what was perturbing the arrow-horned troll the entire time he'd been there. "oF COURSE," He thought. "i TOTALLY FORGOT," Equius made a low growling noise and dropped the towel.

"iT'S OKAY, eQUIUS," "E%cuse me?" Equius turned his top half around slightly. "dO YOU, uH, nEED ANY HELP," He asked. "I am not sure what you are intending to convey, lowb100d." "i'D ALMOST FORGOT, iNDIGO BLOODED TROLLS, uH, gO INTO HEAT AROUND THIS TIME, uHH,,, rIGHT," Equius glared at the rust-blooded troll in confusion. "How on Alternia do you figure that is the issue?" Equius practically barked the question, although it was more in defense than in anger. "dID YOU, uH, fORGET," He presumed. "aNIMALS ARE MY SPECIALTY, eQUIUS, tHERE ARE, uH, a LOT OF ANIMALS THAT GO INTO HEAT, wHICH INCLUDES TROLLS," Equius crept backwards towards the drywall interior of Tavros's hive. "You are.....correct in your observation, Nitram." Equius hung his head in embarrassment. "Although, I am still doubtful on how these results were conjured." He stroked his chiseled chin. "tHERE ARE BLUE STAINS, oN YOUR SHORTS," He pointed at his lap. Equius breathed harder than before. "I-I apologize for this compromising situation, Nitram..." He covered his lap with his big hands. "iT'S PERFECTLY FINE," He said. "bUT STILL, dO YOU NEED HELP,"

Equius felt his liquid excitement trickling down his inner left thigh. "I-I believe that a highb100d sh-should not indulge in such activities w-with a lowb100d." He looked away, folding his arms tightly. "eQUIUS," "I do not desire your assistance." He growled at the weaker troll. "yOU MAY NOT, uM, dESIRE IT, bUT YOU NEED IT," Equius stood there in silence, arms still crossed. His face was flushed with a light periwinkle. He shifted his position as he resumed in leaking more of his genetic fluids. He leered to his right side, his glasses sliding down slightly. "I...will admit. My...b-bulge has been leaking quite bountifully, a-and the pain has been rather e%cruciating." His face glowed a bright cerulean. "I may be STRONG, b-but my bulge is just as f-fragile as any other troll's. Due to this...setback, I have not been able to relieve m-myself on my own." Tavros tilted his head. "aAAAND,,,wHAT DOES THAT MEAN," Equius sat on the sofa next to Tavros. "I believe...that I will accept your assistance."

"oH, tHAT'S GOOD," Tavros beamed, his sharp teeth showing. "Um... What should I...do?" Equius queried. "tAKE THAT TOWEL AND, uM, lAY IT ON THE FLOOR," Tavros pointed next to his coffee table near the television. "Alright." Equius sprawled the towel out neatly on the hardwood. He peered back at Tavros, awaiting further instructions. "lAY DOWN," Equius obliged and laid down on the towel. Tavros knelt down onto his metal knees in front of Equius's legs. Equius was sweating immensely. "dON'T WORRY, i'M DOING THIS IN AS DIGNIFIED A MANNER AS i POSSIBLY CAN," "Lowb100d, I know I do not know you particularly well, but I trust you to help me." Equius leant back against the towel, his indigo excrements soaking through into his shorts. "tHESE MUST REALLY HURT BEING ON RIGHT NOW, dON'T THEY," Tavros asked as he unfastened Equius's shorts button. "...Very." Tavros's ears drooped slightly. "dON'T WORRY, eQUIUS, i'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THIS,"

Once Tavros got Equius's lower apparel off, he got to see just how ample he really was. His bulge was wriggling and writhing due to the current deprivation of any lustful activities. Tavros was in awe. He gawked at his unsheathed bone bulge in both admiration and jealousy. He estimated it to be around a foot long. "Um. Nitram?" Equius barely managed to snap the henna-blooded troll out of his trance. "uH, y-yEAH," He replied with a rasp in his voice. "Are you alright? You appear to be dumbstruck." "n-nO, i'M FINE," Tavros slipped a finger inside Equius's sopping wet nook, the squelching noises of his heat enveloping the room. Equius gasped as Tavros's fingers pressed further into him. "N-Nitr-ahh!" Tavros believed that he must've hit a sweet spot. His bulge began secreting pre and wrapping around Tavros's wrist. He didn't seem to mind too much, since he continued to push his fingers into Equius's nook.

Equius purred loudly and contently as Tavros rhythmically fingered his slick nook. Equius's right ear twitched and his head tilted ever so slightly upwards. Tavros was unzipping his pants. "L-Lowb100d?!" The auburn-blooded troll looked at Equius, who seemed to be at war with himself. "I-I am unsure on whether th-this is a good idea or not." "eQUIUS, iT'S OKAY, i WANT TO HELP YOU," Tavros released his bulge from his jeans, which was also aroused and faintly engorged with his blood. "pLEASE, lET ME GIVE YOU RELIEF," Equius's face was as blue as it could be. At that point, he didn't even acknowledge the blood caste system anymore. "Go ahead."

Tavros pressed his bulge into the submissive troll's nook, which now yearned for his genetic material. Equius's tongue lolled out of his mouth as Tavros thrusted his bulge in more, which made Equius pant even more excessively than before. "Mmmm. This is e%tremely 100d. Copulating with a lowb100d is disgustingly gratifying." He smirked up at the other troll. Tavros bit his own lip, almost drawing blood. He squeezed Equius's unbroken arrow shaped horn and used it to push the back of his head back to the floor. This made Equius arch his back and marked him with notable pleasure. Tavros noticed Equius's eyes were watering. "e-eQUIUS, aRE YOU OKAY," He inquired. "Y-Yes. I am just...extraordinarily enjoying this. Being rendered divest of control... It is rather...arousing." Tavros smiled wide at this statement. "i SEE, sHALL i CONTINUE," He asked. "Please." Equius's voice faltered as he responded.

Tavros continued to sink into the estrus-driven troll's insides, pressing every button just the right way. Equius tried strenuously to keep himself from mewling, his bulge growing even closer to its climax. He could feel Tavros pulsating inside him. He looked up to see his face as mahogany as mud. His face was formed into a disgruntled, yet also a seemingly pleasured look. "Lowb100d, if you are straining yourself too much, you may cease if you wish." Equius's hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks, his glasses skewed on his face. "nO, i-i'M FINE," He said. The end of his hair curled just above his nose, and his arms now holding up Equius's legs. "i CAN, uH, kEEP GOING," "If you believe you are able, you may proceed."

Clutching onto Tavros's legs, Equius tried to push his nook further onto Tavros's bulge. "I apologize for this, Nitram. I...I am losing myself piece by piece from not procuring this satisfaction sooner. Please, Nitram. I desire for you to continue pailing with me." Tavros plunged his bulge in as deep as it could go. He could feel Equius's cold, wet, and sticky cyclical juices on his bulge. Tavros's nook oozed brown genetic material onto the towel beneath him, leaving a decently noticeable stain on it. After a couple of minutes, Equius panted with more velocity than before and began to arch his back as he neared orgasm. "L-Lowb100d! I-I'm about to release!" His bulge sprayed large quantities of thick, dark blue strands of viscous genetic material onto his own chest and face. Tavros followed soon after him, hoisting the larger troll's legs higher in the air for leverage, and came deep inside him. After they both had concluded, they rested beside one another for a short time span.

An hour had passed when they awoke. "nGH," Tavros sat upright and caressed his forehead. He peered down and noticed just what a display they had actually created together. There were blotches of navy and mauve caked into the towel, their fluids tainting the blue fabric. Equius remained dormant as Tavros stood up and wandered to the ablution trap to clean up. He started the water and looked down towards his genitals. He was a complete and utter mess. The tub filled with steaming water and he stepped in. As he was sitting down, he saw the other troll in the doorway. "Would it be a%eptable if I accompanied you?" He timidly approached as he asked. "oF COURSE, yOU CAN'T GO INTO PUBLIC, lOOKING LIKE THIS," He chuckled as he gestured Equius to come closer. "Thank you, Nitram." He positioned himself across from Tavros. "oF COURSE,"

Later during the day, after Equius had departed, Tavros was lying around on his bed, pondering about the night before. He didn't get to tell the blue-blooded troll, but that was his first sexual encounter. Suddenly, Tavros was called by Vriska for one of their usual FLARPing sessions. "Heeeeeeeey, Pupa. Wanna FLARP with us for a 8it? We're going to 8e doing it at Terezi's place, 8ut don't make me w8 longer than I want to. You up for it?" "uHHH, sURE, wHY NOT," He replied in a hoarse tone of voice. "Okay. See you l8er, Tavig8er!" She hung up the phone and left Tavros to prepare himself. He threw on an old shirt and traveled to Terezi's hive.

When he arrived, he saw Vriska, Terezi, and Karkat waiting for him in front of Terezi's tree hive. He rushed over to greet the trio of trolls. "hEY, gUYS," He waved at them all courteously and only Vriska waved back. "4R3 YOU R34DY TO DO TH1S?" Terezi bounced up and down giddily. "uM, sURE," "CAN WE JUST GET THIS BULLSHIT OVER WITH?" Karkat blurted loudly. "wHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM," He asked Vriska with an eyebrow arched. "I don't think he wants to 8e here. I'm guessing he's just here 8ecause Terezi came." THAT'S NOT TRUE." He pouted. "Yes it is, Cra8 Shack, now shut it!" She smirked as she adjusted her single-lensed glasses back onto her nose. "DEAR GOG, TAVROS. I THOUGHT THAT SWEATY ASSHOLE *FIXED* YOUR LEGS." Karkat was gawking at Tavros's new legs. "uH, hE DID, wHY," "THERE ARE FUCKING DENTS ALL OVER THEM."


End file.
